Zoo Rescue
Overview The zoo has been criminally neglected - it's on its last legs. This place needs a fresh angle - a better environment for the animals and a whole lot more fun for the visitors! In short - an expert makeover, RollerCoaster Tycoon style! Zoo Rescue is the 5th scenario in the Wild! expansion pack for RollerCoaster Tycoon 3. Pre-Auilt Rides *Double Deck Observation Tower 1 (Double Deck Observation Tower) **Excitement Rating: 3.21 (Medium) **Intensity Rating: 3.85 (Medium) **Nausea Rating: 2.92 (Medium) **Initial Pricing: $1.00 *Whirling Dervish 1 (Whirling Dervish **Excitement Rating: 4.39 (Medium) **Intensity Rating: 5.00 (Medium **Nausea Rating: 6.20 (High) **Initial Pricing: $1.00 *Viewing Gallery 3 (Viewing Gallery) *Viewing Gallery 3 (Viewing Gallery) *Viewing Gallery 3 (Viewing Gallery) *Viewing Gallery 4 (Viewing Gallery) *Viewing Gallery 5 (Viewing Gallery) Pre-Built Shops/Stalls *Accessories 1 (Accessories) *Drinks 1 (Drinks) *Sandwiches 1 (Sandwiches) *Souvenirs 1 (Souvenirs) *A.T.M. 1 (A.T.M.) * A.T.M. 2 (A.T.M.) *First Aid 1 (First Aid) * First Aid 2 (First Aid) *Information 1 (Information) * Information 2 (Information) *Toilets 1 (Toilets) *Toilets 2 (Toilets) *Toilets 3 (Toilets) *Toilets 4 (Toilets) *Toilets 5 (Toilets) *Toilets 6 (Toilets) Objectives Apprentice * Park Rating: 400, Sustained for 1 month * Average animal health: 50% * Reduce the quantity of dung to 30 * Rewards: Large amount of cash ($10,000.00) Entrepreneur * Park Rating: 600, Sustain for 2 months * Average animal health: 70% * Reduce the quantity of dung to 15 * Reward: Small amount of cash ($1,000.00) Tycoon * Park Rating: 800, Sustain for 3 months * Average animal health: 90% * VIP (Major Smythe): Wants to visit 5 animal viewing galleries, dung tolerance: low * Reward: Drifting Dragster (Drifting Coaster) Scenario Guide The scenario guide can be viewed here. Attractions Available *Air Powered Coaster *Coasterball *Compact Inverted Coaster *Corkscrew Coaster *Dingy Slide *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Floorless Roller Coaster *Heartline Coaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Wild Mouse *Junior Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Log Flume *Mine Ride *Mini Coaster *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Reverse Freefall Coaster *River Rapids *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Side Friction Coaster *Splash Boats *Splitting Coaster *Standup Coaster *Standup Twister Coaster *StrataCoaster *Towering Coaster *Vertical Drop Coaster *Virginia Reel *Water Coaster *Wild Mouse Coaster *Wooden Coaster *Wooden Wild Mouse Researched Available *Dinosaur-Go-Around *Flying Saucers ride *Merry-Go-Round *Monster Ride *Odyssey Ride *Snake Helter-skelter *Spiral slide *Tea Cups Ride Researched Available *Barn Stormer *Bucking Bull *Chairswing *Double Swinging Inverter *Flying Carpet *Gallows Swing *Gravitron *Insanity *Lasso *Launched FreeFall *Loop the Loop *Loop-o-Plane *Mine Drop Ride *Motion Simulator *Pirate Ship *Robot Arm *Roll-O-Plane *RotoDrop *Rotovator *Roundup Ride *Sky Sling *Sky Swat *Sky Wheel *Spider Top Spinner *Tagada *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Twister *Whirling Dervish *Zipper Researched Available *Canoes *Jet Skis *Mini Sub *Rowing Boats *Water Tricycles Researched Available *3D Cinema *Circus *Dodgems *Ferris Wheel *Ghost House Ride *Giant Ferris Wheel *House of Fun *Insect House *Kara Oki concert *Laser Battle *Lion Show *Mirror Maze *Planetarium *Reptile & Amphibian House *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Spooky Wheel *Trampoline *Western Wheel *Wild West show *Zero G trampoline Researched Available *Air Boat *Elephant Transport *Elevator *Mini Railway *Monorail *Paddle Steamer *Safari Train *Safari Transport *Suspended Monorail Trains *Trams Researched Available None Researched Available *Car *Cheshire Cats *Double Deck Observation Tower *Ghost Train *Go-Karts *Haunted Hotel *Mini Helicopters *Monster Trucks *Motorbike Races *Observation Tower *Quad Bike *Squeaky Cycles *Vintage Cars Researched Food Stalls Available *Bison Burgers *Burgers *Chicken *Dino Burger *Donut *Fries *Ice Cream *Moorish Kebabs *Pizzeria *Pumpkin Pies *Sandwiches *Steakhouse *Turkish Delight Researched Drink Stalls Available *Coconut Drinks *Croctails Tropical Juices *Drinks *Hot Cocoa *Lemonade *Rocket Boost Cantina *Space Shakes *Spooky Shakes Researched Souvenir Stalls Available *Accessories *Balloons *Beanie Hats *Crocodile Balloons *Custom stall *Castom stall with billboard *Custom stall with billboards *Custom stall with rotating billboard *Cutlasses *Dino Mask *Indian Feather *Parrot Balloons *Pirate Hats *Raccoon Hats *Safari Hats *Safari toys *Shield and Spear *Souvenir *Space Hats *Spooky Hats *Spooky Jokes *Stripy T-shirts *UFO Balloons *Witches Hats Researched Facilities Available *A.T.M. *First Aid *Information *Toilets *Umbrellas Researched Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls Researched Scenery Other Notes At the start, some of the viewing galleries have exactly the same name (Viewing Gallery 3). In some cases this can confuse the VIP how many galleries he visited, so it’s advised to rename these galleries. Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3